


BAltDAU Info/Timeline

by 80sGayTrashGoblin



Series: BAltDAU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: BAltDAU, Other, not actually fiction, this in an informational post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin
Summary: An informational post for those who don't want to go to my Tumblr.
Series: BAltDAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794631
Kudos: 1





	BAltDAU Info/Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> BAltDAU is a Voltron AU (alternate universe) that combines the modern version of Voltron (Legendary Defenders) with the 80s version of Voltron (Defenders of the Universe). 
> 
> The two versions of the show are different universes, parallel to each other. What kicks off the plot is that Keith from the 80s version is transported to the other universe, when that Keith is a small child. He adopts his younger version, then disappears four years later. The main action happens when modern Keith is older and reunites with his father. 
> 
> Because there are two separate universes, each universe has been labelled. LD is for modern Voltron, and DotU is for 80s Voltron. I’ve taken some creative liberties with the main canon, because this is an AU and I can do what I want. 

I generally split the AU into five different segments for my own sanity, based on the different overall narrative arcs through the show. Also, as I work on this more, I'll fill in the timeline with links to my other stories.

**PRELUDE**

This is essentially the 80s Voltron storyline, but branched out a little more. The series as it stands (with some tweaks) takes place over the course of a year, with this segment continuing for two more years after that. 

2082-2083 (DotU)

  * [Goblin's DotU Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166207) \- specifically from 'shatter me' on



2085 (DotU)

  * Voltron is about to go on their last mission for a while, so Keith and Lance get engaged. 
  * On the mission, Keith and the black lion disappear.
  * Allura and Merla get married.



**BEGINNING**

This segment starts from before LD Voltron starts proper up to season four. 

2031 (LD)

  * Alternate Keith arrives on Earth, and the black lion is floating somewhere in space.
  * Alternate Keith adopts a newly orphaned six year old Keith. 



2035 (LD)

  * The Garrison finds alternate Keith and sends him to the galra as a prisoner.
  * Keith goes back into foster care. 



2042 (LD)

  * Alternate Keith escapes the galra and joins the rebellion under the alias ‘Akira.’
  * The Kerberos mission happens. 



2043 (LD)

  * Both Matt and Shiro escape, with Matt joining the rebellion and Shiro going to Earth.
  * The blue lion sends the paladin into space.
  * Mia goes into space because of Lance’s disappearence from Earth and ends up joining the rebellion with Matt.
  * The paladins don’t end up switching lions.
  * Akira, Matt, and Mia form the Zeta Squad within the rebellion, with Akira becoming pseudo leader when Matt is named actual leader.
  * Lotor arrives.
  * When Narti is apprently murdered, Akira manages to pick her up and nurse her back to health, where she joins the rebellion in secret.



**NAZXELA ARC**

This segment takes place from the Naxzela mission in season four to the end of season six (the time skip forward after the battle with Lotor, although it goes differently here)

2043 (LD)

  * The Naxzela mission happens, but instead of Lotor saving the rebellion, the alternate black lion does. Lotor still allies himself with Voltron.
  * The current commander of the rebellion puts a bounty on Akira’s head, leading Mia and Matt to take Kylie, Luna, Narti and Sol and bring them to the Castle of Lions.
  * The generals scatter. Ezor and Acxa become rogue rebels while Zethrid became a space pirate.
  * Keith meets Krolia and goes on the space whale trip (it’s only two weeks for them and the outside world) and finds the altean colony, where Honerva has been using alteans for energy.
  * Unrest simmers in the rebellion as Akira announces the commander’s blatant lies.
  * Mia and Matt take Kylie, Luna, Narti and Sol back to a safe place in the rebellion.
  * Everyone meets back together, and Zarkon comes back in a robeast.
  * They defeat Robeast Zarkon but end up jumping forward in time.



**TIME SKIP ARC**

This segment is basically what happens in the two years between the Voltron paladins jumping forward as well as what happens afterward. Only in this version the time skip is only about six months because this is my AU and I can do what I want.

2043-2044 (LD)

  * In the aftermath of the mini civil war within the rebellion, the collective rebellion decided to elect Akira as their leader. He overthrew the system to make it better and more effective, taking more planets and forming the Voltron Coalition.
  * Because of the information Krolia and Keith brought back, Akira reaches out to the altean colony. This splits half of the colony into supporting the Coalition, and the other half aligns with Honerva. The half siding with Honerva leave with her and go to Oriande while the half supporting the Coalition allies itself with it. 
  * Ezor ends up joining the Coalition, and works her way up to becoming a general.



2044 (LD)

  * Voltron returns from the time jump.
  * On their way to the Coalition, they end up picking up Acxa and some background characters.
  * They arrive at a rebel base headed by Ezor, and end up meeting the Head Generals (Akira, Matt and Mia). Akira reunites with Keith and his black lion, Mia reunites with Lance, and Matt reunites with Shiro and Pidge.
  * Cue the road trip segment and game show segment.
  * They arrive on Earth.
  * Lance wants to go look for his family, who is still imprisoned, so Keith and Lance go to scope out the nearest galra base and find them. They have to go home, so Akira goes in and blows up the base, bringing all the humans back home.
  * Akira gets a plan in place with the Garrison. With the paladins in their respective lions and Allura piloting the Atlas, they free Earth.
  * At some point, they capture Zethrid when her pirate crew brushes too close to Earth. Ezor convinces Zethrid to join the Coalition with her. 



2086 (DotU)

  * Lotor steals Lance’s engagement ring. 



2044 (LD)

  * Alternate Lotor arrives and captures Keith and all of Akira’s adopted kids, nearly killing Akira in the meantime.
  * Akira spirals into depression and pretty much disappears. 



2086 (DotU)

  * Lotor brings the alternate prisoners over into this universe.
  * Voltron rescues them.
  * Alternate Keith and the kids reveal that they are from an alternate universe and Keith’s adopted childern and they think Keith is dead. Alternate Keith is dubbed ‘Junior.’
  * Narti sneaks into the other universe and makes it to the castle, and reveals that Keith is in fact still alive.
  * Voltron goes and captures the portal from the galra, bringing it back to the castle, and Voltron and Junior and Narti go through to the alternate reality, leaving the other kids in Twyla’s care. 



2044 (LD)

  * Alternate Voltron goes and meets with the Coalition and Voltron.
  * Akira is found and reunited with his family.



**THE** **END**

This is basically the segment for all the stories after the events of the AU are over, generally for all the fun stories that involve the main cast interacting with each other. There's no real story plot after this, it's all just fluff.

**STORIES**

Here's where all the stories fall in the timeline, in chronological order:

  * [**Fireworks**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081519) \- Goes from the beginning of Lance's life up to the time after Keith disappears (Prelude, 2069-2085 DotU)
  * [**Dying is easy, living is harder**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890826) \- Set after Keith disappears (Prelude, 2085 DotU)
  * [**Polaroids**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791707) \- Set between when the Zeta Squad is formed and the Naxzela mission (Beginning, 2043 LD)
  * [**Naxzela Revelations**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429355) \- Set right after the Naxzela mission (Naxzela Arc, 2043 LD)
  * [**Aftermath**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428806) \- Set after alternate Lotor kidnaps Akira's kids (Time Skip Arc, 2044 LD)
  * [**The Duel**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179154) \- Set after Aftermath (Time Skip Arc, 2044 LD)
  * [**Obligatory Group Chat Fic**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031124) \- Set during the End segment, after the dust settles (The End, 2044 LD/2086 DotU)




End file.
